


Summer Stars [DISCONTINUED!!!]

by oscar_schnee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I may come back to to this sometime but don’t count on it, Mild Hurt/Comfort, RWBY Season 6, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscar_schnee/pseuds/oscar_schnee
Summary: Ruby sneaks out one night to look at the stars, like she used to do with her mother. Her friends find her crying and offer to help her through her grief.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Lie Ren, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 31





	1. Remembrance

"Look, Ruby. There's the moon. A long, long, time ago, it was cracked open." Summer stroked her daughters' hair as they gazed up at the night sky.  
"How long ago?" Ruby demanded. "A hundred gazillion years ago?"  
Summer laughed, her sweet voice filling the air. "That is a story for another time, my dears. Now, we are looking at the stars. that's the Mage," she whisperred, pointing out the constellations. Ruby and Yang looked up, awestruck. Suddenly, the stars began falling towards Remnant, massive balls of fire headed towards them at full speed. The girls shrieked and tried to cling to their mother, but she had faded away, the echo of her last laugh still lingering in the air. 


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby finds herself alone in the bedroom and sneaks outside to get some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took s long, people who are actually reading this right now (!!!!!!!). Thank you so much

Ruby sat up, panting. She took a few deep breaths, looking around the room as she did so. The bed that she had been sharing with Yang for the past couple of days was empty. In fact, the entire room was empty. The sun was at the very edge of the horizon, and the sky was awash with pinks and reds. the first few stars were twinkling- _stars_.  
Ruby turned her attention to outside the room. It seemed like the news was on, but the words were drowned out by the lively chatter of her friends.  
"And _then_ ," Nora said, "Cardin fell into the fountain!"  
"Heh. Yeah, I remember that," Jaune chuckled. "That was pretty funny."  
Ruby opened the door slowly and stepped out tentatively, grabbing her cloak from the hook by the door. She tiptoed towards the back door, hoping to avoid notice. She wasn't successful. Yang pressed a button on the remote, turning off the news.  
"Hey sis. You've been out since lunchtime. You okay? we saved some dinner for you." She gestured to the table, where there was a plate of fried rice, still visibly hot. _Dinner must have been recently._  
Ruby shook her head. "No thank you. I... I'm going to go get some fresh air."  
"Sure, kiddo. We'll be here when you get back." Qrow grabbed the remote from Yang and Lisa Lavender's voice filled the room again.  
"Atlesian borders remain closed. We are now interviewing a Dust miner from Mantle about her opinions of the Sky City."  
Ruby closed the door behind her and inhaled deeply. The scent of freshly mowed grass from the neighbor's yard was refreshing and the cool night air reminded her of home. Ruby sat down in the middle of the yard. She could almost hear her mother whispering into her ear, "There's Petra, the earth goddess. And there, right next to her, is Lûne, the moon goddess. Petra and Lûne are reaching for each other because they are in love." A tear fell down Ruby's cheek and fell to the ground, glistening like a diamond.  
"That constellation there is a diamond. It shines just like a real one. And just like you two," Summer had said one night many, many years before. Ruby lay back in the long grass, letting it brush against her bare skin, and cried.


End file.
